The Diary of an Eleven Year Old Witch
by silviez3catz
Summary: "My name is Marlene Mckinnon. This is my diary. My aunt gave it to me today. It's my birthday. I just turned eleven." Marlene Mckinnon is a feisty eleven year old witch soon to start her first year of education as a witch. She doesn't like rules, calls many things stupid, and would really rather not become a young lady or a credit to her family.
1. Chapter 1

August The Seventh Mundane Year Nineteen Seventy One

My name is Marlene Mckinnon. This is my diary. My aunt gave it to me today. It's my birthday. I just turned eleven. My sister has taken it over and everyone loves her. She's older than me and she's stupid. Anyway, I'm bored. I'm sitting in an apple tree writing this and it'll mess up my preetty party dress and I don't care because I'm mad. But I'm also REALLY HAPPY because I got my Hogwarts letter today. But I hate hate hate Gabriella. Gabriella is my older sister. I talked about her before.

There is actually no point in telling who she is, unless I, like, put this in a bottle and drop it into the sea and some muggle finds it and they have to track me down to give me an important message to save my life, but I don't think that'll happen. I can see Hogwarts from here and it's really pretty. It has like ten trillion towers. I want to be a Gryffindor and I will sit in the top of a tower and laugh at Gabriella. She thinks I'll be in Hufflepuff and never master my magic but I won't. I stole her wand once and I cast a sock folding charm and it actually worked but the socks wouldn't unfold but that's NOT my fault because Gabriella's wand is stupid anyway. It's made of willow.

She's a Ravenclaw in case you couldn't guess. Everyone likes her but me.

I really really hate her. She also stole my party by inviting her stupid boyfriend. Everyone is talking about their impending marriage now. It's stupid and I hate them. They'll probably break up anyway. They've completely forgotten about blowing up my birthday cake. That's why I'm sitting here by myself with this stupid diary. I don't like it. It's too girly and it's violet. I wanted a pink diary. I didn't want a diary at all. But if I did, I would have wanted a pink one. Everybody knows my favorite colour is pink. My mother is yelling at me now. She's probably mad because I messed up this dress. It cost money. Oh no. Ok bye. I'm not going to write in here again because it's stupid. Bye.

August The Thirteenth Mundane Year Nineteen Seventy One

This is my diary. I'm writing in it again because I'm bored. I got my wand in Diagon Alley and then my mother went and took it and put it on a high shelf because she's mean and stupid. I'm really bored. The first year text books are stupid. I already know everything in them. Every wizarding person knows them. I know how to make potions.

How is making potions even magic ? My mother told me to go read my books if I was bored and then Gabriella gave me a stupid patronizing speech because she's just so perfect. I really don't like my family. I'm bored.

Gabriella told me that she hasn't learned any magical potions yet either and she's in fourth year. She says it's because the Wizengamot decided allowances have to be made for muggleborns because they don't know anything yet. That's how stupid school is. I don't even want to go to school. I hate muggleborns. I thought school was going to be interesting. There are levitation charms in my charms textbook. I can do levitation charms without a wand sometimes.

I wonder why everyone pretends muggleborns are good at magic. Gabriella says the new ones can't even get onto the train platforms without help.

I'm not going to ever let anyone read this diary. I wish my father wasn't an auror. I wish I was from one of the families that lets their children learn magic before school. I wish the ministry of magic didn't exist.

I can't even take a broomstick to school. It's because it might make the muggleborns jealous because they can't fly. I hate my life so much. I can't even take it to school. I think maybe I'll run away and live with the Rosiers. I won't actually. I'm going to go outside and fly my broomstick. I think maybe I'll steal take my wand away and shrink my broomstick and put it in my trunk and fly secretly at night in Hogwarts.

August The Fifteenth Mundane Year Nineteen Seventy One

I almost died yesterday and now I'm not even allowed to go outside because mother is "worried" about me and also she's stupid. I don't like her. I went flying and then Gabriella gave me a stupid lecture so I flew away and then I kept flying because it was fun and then I didn't know where I was so I flew up to try to find out where I was and then I saw a muggle flying machine thing so I flew closer to it because I haven't seen one of those things up close only I was wearing a scarf and one of the whirly things on it caught it and suck it in and I did magic so I didn't die but I hit my head.

Also a muggle saw me I think, and my father gave me a long lecture when I got home because I broke the statute of secrecy and I can't do this anymore because I'm growing up and will soon be a young lady. If Gabriella did that it would all be ok because she's perfect but all she even does is read. I really don't like my family. They're all stupid.

Anyway I have to stay inside my room now and I'm bored. Also I really don't like Gabriella. She gave me a stupid lecture about how I should make the best of it. She thinks I "don't know as much as I think" and "It's always a good idea to study because there will always be a detail that I don't know even though I think I do" and "if life throws you lemons you should make lemonade". Apparently that's a muggle saying.

It's stupid. I told her I'd rather turn them into snakes and throw them at her and then she got annoyed and told Mother and she gave me a long lecture. Everybody thinks they can tell me what to do.

I wish I wasn't the youngest person in this family. I don't like being told what to do.

I am writing a

haiku because I am bored

and that's all ok

There, I wrote a haiku. that's how bored I am. Gabriella showed me how to do them in her book about poetry. One of them. she has too many books. I wish she was a Gryffindor. She's boring. I really don't like her. I'm going to steal a cooky from the kitchen now because I'm tired and I don't want to ask for them. I really like cookies. Bye.

Authors Note;

I've had his idea in my head for years, literally, and I started typing randomly at ten o clock at night, and this hapenned. I will continue it as time allows(there should a be a couple more updates this week as I'm on vacation from school.) If you could take a moment to drop me a review, by the way, it would make me ever so happy.:)


	2. Chapter 2

**August The Eighteenth Mundane Year Nineteen Seventy One**

I tried to take my wand today because I wanted to try to do some of Gabriella's magic because I was really bored so I sneaked into Gabriella's room b ut she noticed me and gave me a stupid long lecture. I really really don't like her. She took MY wand away and gave me her stupid useless magic book and told me she wouldn't tell me because she understands but I have to be patient.

She doesn't understand anything. She doesn't know anything. She's really bad at cooking. all she does is read and draw. I really don't like her.

I'm sitting in my room now with her magic book. It's really boring. It has almost three inches worth of pages explaining boring transfiguration theory.

I know how transfiguration works.

You just have to visualise the change and then it happens. I've done it 'accidentally' tons of times. I didn't read any of it, obviously. It's really boring.

**Later on the same day but the date is too long to write out.**

I really actually do not like my mother.

I heard her talking to Gabriella(because she is so perfect) when I was going downstairs to steal a cookie and she said she is going to send me to Aunt Greta's house because she thinks the excitement and being cooped up in side are not a good combination. She thinks it'll be a nice surprise.

It won't be a surprise. It won't be nice. Aunt Greta's house is boring and she is boring and she always thinks I'm going to kill myself. Not like commit suicide but like fall off of something.

She'll probably make me come along with her when she goes calling and talk to her friends.

I don't like Aunt Greta's friends. They're all old condescending people.

I read in a book once about slaves and they went up into the attic in their house and hid there and then they escaped that way with a disguise. I want to do that only my house's attic is too hot. I have to eat lunch now. I don't like my family.

**August The Nineteenth Mundane Year Nineteen Seventy One**

I'm at Aunt Greta's house now. She gave me the tower room in her house. Not outside her house obviously. There's a really pretty view from here. I can see all the hills.

I pretended to be surprised about coming here because otherwise Mother would have been all disappointed and lectury. She came into my room this morning and then she told me about it so I just told her yay because I was pretending to be happy and surprised.

Aunt Greta says we'll go to visit the Longbottoms tomorrow morning because she is good friends with Mrs. Longbottom. It will be really boring.

She says we'll buy icecream afterwards. I do sort of want ice cream.

But I really don't like Mrs. Longbottom. I heard her tell my mother once that she thinks I'm foolish and overly rambunctious.

I will never forgive her. I'm not going to talk to her.

Aunt Greta also said when we arrived that she will take me flying. And mother couldn't say no because Aunt Greta is older than her. But she'll probably make me fly low and talk about stupid stuff. She's really obsessed with flowers. It's really creepy. She knows the names of every flower in the universe, I think. She has huge books of flowers everywhere. There is a book about species of orchids on my dresser in this room.

It has pictures. I'm going to read some fo it because I'm bored and I'm tired of writing. I'm not going to write in here anymore.

**August The Twenty Fourth Mundane Year Nineteen Seventy One**

I'm back from Aunt Greta's. I hate really don't like my house. Aunt Greta is much nicer then my family. She bought me a lot of icecream and took me flying only she never lets me fly high. She's really annoying.

But Mother never takes me flying. She's really boring.

I'm allowed to go outside again anyway. I'm sitting in an apple tree looking at Hogwarts. I tried to steal Gabriella's telescope to look at it with but then she caught me. She told me I could use it but she wants it back.

I have considered breaking it.

But I won't. If I did, I'd get in trouble. I don't even know how Gabriella always catches me when I try to take her stuff. She always finds out. It's really creepy. Gabriella is a weirdo.

Actually she probably charmed her door or something.

I'm going to try climbing in her window. It'll be fun. I'm bored. I'm eating an apple. It's really delicious. Mother told me not to eat any yet because we should only harvest them when they're all ripe. I'm eating one anyway.

I really like sweet food.

I'm going to go swimming. I'm hot.

**August The Twenty Sixth Mundane Year Nineteen Seventy One**

I really really do not like Gabriella. She is stupid and mean. I'm sitting in my room because she locked me in here. She packed all my books and stuff for me and then she was all like I am fed up and she locked me in and told me to pack my clothes for Hogwarts.

She has no right to tell me what to do. she's not even a grownup! She's only fourteen! I really don't like her!

I don't even know where my Hogwarts robes are. Mother put them away somewhere. I'm not going to pack my trunk.

I didn't even need her to pack my trunk. I had it under control. there are still four days until we leave. It's not like this is even important. We live in sight of the school. If I forget something I can come back on the weekend to get it.

I'm really bored.

I made a swing by tieing one of my sheets to the curtain rod that holds my bad hangings. Only then it broke and I fell and hit my head. My head really hurts now.

If I was allowed to use my wand I could have just charmed it and then NOTHING would have happened. This is my mother's fault.

I'm really bored. I found some of my Hogwarts robes and put them on and then I put the rest of them into my trunk.

I took the robes off again because if Gabriella goes and barges in here she'll give me a stupid lecture because they;re not supposed to be worn before school.

They look really boring anyway because I haven't been sorted yet. They're just black.

Gabriella came in and brought me new sheets. They're ugly and black.

She told me they'll change colour depending on what house I'm sorted into. then she said she hopes they'll turn blue soon.

I am NOT going to be a Ravenclaw! I am not going to be in the same house with Gabriella!  
I don't even have to talk to her at school.

I'm not going to talk to Gabriella when I'm at school. She noticed that all my bed linen is on the floor after she gave her lecture about her charmed sheets and then she lectured me about neatness.

And then she told me there would be no one to clean up after me at Hogwarts.

That is a LIE.

Hogwarts has just as many house elves as we do. Mother is calling to me to come down and eat dinner now. I was going to make a rope out of my sheets and sneak out my window because I saw that in a book once and I'm bored. I have to go now.


	3. Chapter 3

**August the Thirtieth Nineteen Seventy One**

There's only one day left until I go to school. I'm sort of scared apprehensive about it. I wonder what muggleborn children are like.

I wonder how many of the other students I'll already know.

Gabriella came and helped me pack my trunk. It's sitting in the middle of my room, and my drawers are hanging empty, and she stripped the curtains off my windows so I can hang them in my dorm at Hogwarts. She told me that I had better not be sorted into Slytherin or there won't be sunlight for them to shut out.

She's annoying. I'm not going to be sorted into SLYTHERIN! She's so annoying. I don't really like her.

She gave me a long speech about being sensitive with the muggleborns too. I don't even know any muggleborns. There's no point. I'm not even going to talk to muggleborns. I think it might be interesting to talk to muggleborns. But they'll probably all be friends anyway.

I wonder how many muggles there are in England. I know there's a big settlement of them around Diagon Alley, but I've never seen any here, near Hogsmeade.

I don't actually know many people who will be in first year this year. I know Mary McDonald will be in my year. Maybe we'll be friends. Only she's really boring. I used to play with her but all she does now is do embroidery and ride around on her hippogriff. I wonder if we'll be allowed to ride the hippogriff at Hogwarts. I know they're there, but Gabrielle says they just run wild.

I want to tame a wild hippogriff. I could sneak out at night and go riding in the moonlight. I don't have my own hippogriff because father says they're overly temperamental and I get in "too much mischief in any case".

It's stupid. I wonder if I could have a hippogriff as the animal I take to school. Mother hasn't gotten me a familiar yet. She says it's to be a surprise.

If she gives me a toad, I'm not even going to pretend to be happy.

I don't think she'd get me a toad, though. She doesn't like them, and they make Gabriella go into hysterics. Literally. Once we were swimming, and I found a frog and I sneaked up on her and dangled it in front of her face and she sreamed like a banshee and then gave me a stupid lecture on how long suffering she is.

She's a wimp.

**September The FIRST Nineteen Seventy One**

It's four thirty in the morning. I'm going to start school today. I'm so freaked out. That's a muggle term that Gabriella told me.

I really don't want to be in Slytherin and have to live under the lake.

What if I get really bad grades and fail everything

My parents will kill me if I don't do well in school. I hope I'll make friends.

It's just becoming light.

In a few hours, I'm going to be on the train to Hogwarts.

I wonder what sort of animal Mother got me. I really want a cuddly cat. We only have barn cats now, and all they do is eat mice. I don't think most of them even have magical powers.

I'm really tired but I can't sleep.

I feel as though there are fairies in my stomach.

I can't make myself stay still.

I don't even want to stay still.

I'm just going to write random facts.

1. I actually saw a dragon once in Gringotts because I sneaked away and then a goblin found me and yelled at me.

favorite color is PINK!

3. There's no point in writing this.

I wonder what people would want to know if they dug this up in a thousand years.

Dear Future People:

This is the diary of a girl from ages ago. I'm probably your grandmother and you're really dishonoring my memory by rummaging through all my stuff. If you want to know more about our society go a long way south until hopefully you run into the ministry of magic and if you don't know where that is there's a map downstairs of the wizarding world. In the ministry of magic, there are files about everybody ever and they tell all about everything so you can read those if you're really that bored. Although the ministry might be destroyed by your time by war and darkness and stuff.

Sincerely,

Marlene Mckinnon,

of

The Most Noble and Powerful House

My family title is stupid.

I'm really tired. I'm going to stop writing.

**Later On The First Of September~**

I'm on the hogwarts express now. I'm sitting with Mary McDonald. It's so nice, she was really happy to see me, and we talked on and on. She's reading now.

I'm pretending to write something scholarly. I'm really bored. But I'm happy.

I hope Mary won't be a Ravenclaw. She's such a bore sometimes. But I don't know any other first year girls from Light families.

I bought a lot of Chocolate Frogs when the sweets lady came to this compartment with her trolley. I'm opening them now. So far, I have a Medea and a Dumbledore. I have found so many Dumbledores in my life it's stupid.

I opened another one, I got an Alberic Grunnion. Gross. I really don't like dungbombs. James Potter threw one at my head once and it exploded and I almost died from the smell. How does he even get a card for inventing that?! Chocolate Frog cards are stupid.

People are put on them for really stupid reasons.

I'm going to see what happens if I put a beheaded chocolate frog on Mary's book.

**A LOT Later On The First Of September**

Oh My Goodness.

I'm a Gryffindor.

So is Mary. It's really late at night. I'm really really really really happy!

There are three other first year Gryffindor girls. At least one of them is Muggleborn. I think one of them is a Rosier, and I don't know anything about the last one.

I'm so happy I'm a Gryffindor!

It was so beautiful when my robes changed when I was walking to the table. The color just bled into them. They're so bright and shiny now. I really like my Hogwarts robes. The sheets Gabriella gave me changed too, while they were in my trunk. My bed was already made when I got here, but I'm going to put on the sheets tomorrow. They're much finer than the Hogwarts ones.

The best school the world should have finer sheets.

The weirdest thing happened at sorting, though. Sirius Black-he's in this years new class was sorted into Gryffindor. His grandfather killed my great-grandfather, according to Father.

It's a bit scary that I'll be spending seven years with someone from that family. That STUPID idiot James Potter is in Gryffindor. Why couldn't he just have gone and been a Hufflepuff or something?

I don't even care.

I'm going to sleep now.

I'm so tired!


End file.
